Neutrality needs Love
by AsianCutie93
Summary: Switzerland is a neutral country and wishes to seek out love. But who? This is written from Switzerland's point of view!  Warnings: Historical inaccuracy, Shonen-ai, and PWP


Yeah, this is crack pairing that I've been thinking about for a while.

If you are wondering when The Artist in Salzburg is going to get updated, don't worry! It's soon, I promise. School has been getting in the way, England/France isn't my favorite couple to write (I don't know why, I can love it when other people write it but for some reason I can't write it) and so has my bad memory (I haven't been to Austria for almost four years so please bare with my memory). Argh, but don't worry, I have over a third of it written so it won't be for long!

Warnings: Historical inaccuracy, Shonen-ai, and PWP

Pairing: Switzerland/Canada (but there's a lot of hinted or mentioned pairings)

Summary: Switzerland is a neutral country and wishes to seek out love. But who? This is written from Switzerland's point of view!

**Neutrality needs Love**

It has been almost two hundred years since I declared my neutrality to the Congress of Vienna. It is odd, I have been living on this planet for about five times as long as my years of being neutral, and yet this time that I have spent almost completely isolated from the world feels as long as the years I've experienced not in neutrality.

But I will never give it up. This state of being has allowed me to give Liechtenstein a life she didn't have before. Liechtenstein has suffered enough when she wasn't a neutral state. My blood boils when I think of Austria and Sweden. I can remember it clearly. The year was 1618 and both of them were waging war with her for thirty years. Sweden at the time was the strongest military power and Austria was growing in power with his royals' marraiges. It was horrifying how brutal two grown men could be on the battle field to such a little girl. I didn't know her as well as I do now, but even back then I was angry with my bosses for not allowing me to help her.

Liechtenstein deserves a happy life. She is my sister not in blood, but I love her like one.

Still, I can feel a pang of pain in my heart. Watching the happy couples that pass me by as I sit on a bench alone. I do miss romance. Guns, chocolates, and money are wonderful things, but they don't replace the warmth of a person's touch. Roderich Edelstein was the only one I really loved in my lifetime. It used to be that everyone thought we would be commited to each other forever, but as his boss' feelings for me changed, so did Austria. Thankfully tensions in our relationship aren't as bad as the ones we felt before World War II, but we aren't nearly as close as we used to be.

A fling with France was also another romantic adventure to add to my list. I must confess that I found the man rather dull when it came to the bedroom department. It was all talk and no kinks. I still laughed when I remember the first time using handcuffs on the French man. He thought I was going to torture him or leave him unsatisfied. The terror in his eyes showed how painfully obvious it was that Francis was a virgin to this side of sex. Hopefully, he has learned a thing or two since his time with me.

Despite what many people had thought during the World Wars, I didn't have a secret affair with Germany. To me, money is money, and I was more than willing to act as a banker for anyone who wanted those services. Germany can deposit or withdraw as much as he pleases as long as he doesn't owe me a penny. My banks are guarded by the natural geography of the Swiss Alps themselves, it was wise of Germany to trust his money with my system. No one can break into them.

It's quite sad to realize how boring and unconnected to the world I am. I've only had two actual lovers, and one of them was more of a physical relationship than a true romantic one.

Japan had always been an attractive option in my head whenever I was particularly lonely. He was a fellow neutral nation, wasn't suffering too badly from this economic crisis we have been experiencing, and the Asian man was an interesting person when he cared to show it. My only problem was that Japan tries to be neutral in both his mind and actions. Kiku hated to offend people and it pisses me off. It isn't brave or admirable of someone to be too scared to voice what they truly believe, and they aren't a true person until they accomplish this task.

Egypt, although not a neutral nation might as well be declared as such. The man was usually on the news for discovering more artifacts that told about his mother's brilliance, but other than that he was quiet. A little too passive and poised for me, but I never crossed him off from my list of possibilities.

If I wanted to seek a lover that was close by, then Luxembourg would probably be the best choice. The boy wasn't as well known as his siblings Netherlands or Belgium, but he had a high GDP. He didn't behave inappropriately like others that were much older than him, such as North Italy (who still feels the need to streak across my lawn) and America (a loud, obnoxious brat that has older brother issues). But still, his body was much too young. Luxembourg's body is only fifteen years old while mine is that of a late teenager. It would be best to wait perhaps a couple of decades to allow his body to gain age, before trying to pursue a relationship.

"Big brother, here is your brief case." Liechtenstein said her soft tone. I nodded and grabbed the heavy bag from her.

"Where is your case Liechtenstein? Are you not going to the meeting?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I have been falling behind on my chores. Since you take such well written notes and let me read them, I think it is alright if I am not there." I smiled softly. She was so sweet, worrying more about the errands around the house than meetings. Liechtenstein is the reason why I am neutral. I need to protect her and make sure she stays this way.

"If that is what you wish Liechtenstein, but do not overwork yourself. I will be home as soon as the meeting is over. Will beef stew and bread be enough for dinner? If you want dessert, I can ask my boss for those chocolates you like."

"No, I will be fine with soup and bread. Thank you big brother," She ran down the hall, probably to make sure all the bedrooms were cleared of dust.

The world meeting was a close walk from my home in Geneva. As I continued my slow stroll, I realize just how unique I am for staying neutral. Other than Liechtenstein and myself, there are only six European countries (Austria, Finland, Ireland, Malta, Sweden, and Vatican City) that are also recognized as neutral and two of them are micronations. Even though they are still considered neutral, those who have joined the European Union are now under dispute. Did they still count as neutral now that they have joined the EU?

There were others that used to be neutral though. The Baltic states never stood a chance when it came to their neutrality. All three of them were forced out of it by Russia. Belgium, Netherlands, and Luxembourg used to be neutral as well until they joined America's overrated group NATO.

I got out of my trance once I recognized the building where the meeting was taking place. A quick ride up the elevator and soon I was taking my seat in the meeting.

I was one of the first there, greeted only by Germany, Prussia (only because of Germany's early attendace), Austria, and Sweden. I sat with what I considered my glazed over look, but it was very subtle in comparison to when I was alert. Not even Austria can tell when I'm truly on guard or not. Countries filed in, some of them talking with their trading partners or family members. It was interesting to see, since many of them actually didn't like each other as much as one would think. Greece and Macedonia, although quite civil and have such a close history together, do not get along personality wise at all. North and South Korea were also having a conversation, odd since their bosses didn't allow them to when they were home.

"Matt, why are you complaining? I'm not hanging out with China and ditching you at all." America's voice made me groan inside. The man was sxtremely annoying and unpleasant to be around.

"Yes you are Alfred and I don't really appreciate it. I'm your twin brother, not a toy you can put in the storage closet when it isn't fun to play with anymore." Odd, I never remembered the American having a brother. I looked closely at the two and recalled that the quiet man arguing with America was Canada.

Through both World Wars, Canada proved himself to not be a weakling. I grew aware of that fact when I helped Austria through the depressions he suffered after both of them. The rumors of his strength were quite impressive and I wouldn't have believed if it were from anyone else other than Roderich. The brunette never exaggerrated. America's twin was also quiet and well mannered in comparison, and didn't draw any unnecessary attention to himself. Sometimes it wasn't through his own desires but it was still a good quality to possess. It's kind of odd how Matthew acted like a... neutral nation...

When the conference began, the Canadian was all I could think of.

He wasn't bad looking at all. Canada upon closer inspection was actually more handsome. His hair shined and flowed like silk cloth, and it parted in waves that resembled the calm ocean's own waves against the shores. Naturally, the hairs on the top of his head were lighter than the tips. It was probably with age that the strands did such a thing, but it framed his face in a way that resembled light from an angelic halo. The only hair that didn't follow that pattern was the curl that resembled a spring. This lone strand of hair hung down and led to his amazing eyes. They were lavender, so light that it could almost be mistaken as beige. Yet they appeared dark for his skin was even paler than his eyes.

Flesh that was almost as white as an annoying albino's, but there was enough pink flush to it that made it look healthy. I was surprised when I licked my lips. Instant attraction is such a foreign thing for me to feel.

The clock showed we had been in this room for over two hours. Was Canada's allure this gripping?

I knew I had to pursue this. He fit the initial criteria that I had set in my head. No one has ever past through that obstacle since I declared this neutrality of mine.

"We will be taking a fifteen minute break, please stay in the building during that time." Germany announced. I smirked and knew that this would be a good chance to see if Matthew Williams would be a perfect match. I slowly sauntered over and greeted him in a polite manner. Canada's startled reaction made my heart skip slightly in shock, but my body didn't express it in any way. He blushed and chuckled "Wow, not a lot of people recognize me. It's sad, I've thought of declaring to be a neutral state like you because of it!"

I wanted to smile. He was perfect...

THE END

Sequel? It is not something I plan to do in the future but I might if I get inspiration.

Read and review! If you are reading this, you have a very open mind. XD


End file.
